Mistletoe Kisses
by alittlelostsputnik
Summary: It's a few days before Christmas and Clint has planned a surprise for Bruce - what they both don't expect is for the quiet scientist to steal the show. [ Deaf!Clint, Established Relationship ]


Author's Notes: Italics indicates sign language (specifically American Sign Language (ASL) is being used.)

Thank you all so much for your positive responses to my first story. I promise I'm working on a second chapter to that - I got caught up with work and the holidays and a third story that was supposed to be short and took on a life of its own.

I hope you all enjoy. And Happy Holidays!

* * *

Twinkling lights, holiday music playing through seasonally erected speakers and the wisps of visible breath were the first indicators that winter had come. Hands were shoved deep into pockets; noses tucked underneath scarves and bundled up shoulders pressed tight against the other person. Silence passed between the two men, needing no words in the few minutes after being released from the warm movie theatre.

It had been Clint's turn to pick the movie, Bruce well aware of his choice before pulling out the worn, leather wallet and producing the bills needed to pay for the British spy movie. In line the archer had tucked in close, nose buried against his neck in order to better absorb the unnatural warmth of the irradiated scientist while change was counted back and paper stubs were presented. The teenager currently working the booth exchanged a knowing look with the girl seated next to him and the quiet alter-ego of the green rage monster was happy neither himself or Clint were well known. The position the youth was eyeing suspiciously was one they found themselves in more and more frequently as temperatures dropped and Bruce encouraged them to walk to their destinations and while neither man were ashamed it certainly would raise questions that none of the group needed to answer this time of the year.

But now the movie was over, darker eyes of the former fugitive scanning the excitable bounce that had infected his partner, eager to get home and properly warm up. "Clint…" Voice was breathy, shorter legs stretching to their full stride as fingers curled around the strong wrist and tugged the blond back toward him. "Come on, we have all night to get back."

A quick shake of a head silenced his voiced thoughts, gaze narrowing as he noted the way the other man shifted from one foot to the other. "Oh god, please don't tell me you have a surprise waiting for us? I told you that we would exchange gifts **ON** Christmas. You were not supposed to get me anything this entire month."

"There is no surprise, Bruce. I'm just cold and we have better things to be doing than traipsing around the city after ten before a snowstorm. Come on. You can make me your hot cocoa." The request for his famous hot beverage pulled laughter from his lips and allowed his shoulders to relax, tension melting from his body as the taller man moved behind him and wrapped strong arms around his waist. "No more talking, just walking." A soft kiss was pressed behind his ear as a silent promise that getting home would be a much better alternative to the soft crunching of snow beneath their feet and the jostle of human beings scrambling to complete shopping before the big event only a week away.

Their destination was not far away, doors automatically opening to allow the two missing Avengers back into the shared building, the agent nudging the scientist toward the arriving elevator. "Changed my mind, I want to go to bed. Hot chocolate tomorrow." The sudden change of plans caused dark brows to knit together, head turning slightly to glance at the secretive man now sporting a sly smile but allowing his legs to complete the entry into the metal box before beginning the ascent to the pre-selected floor.

"You liar." The insult was obviously not heard, blue eyes instead upturned to view the green plant dangling above them with an artfully tied ribbon symbolic of the holiday tradition. There was no doubting that it was something planned, sharp gaze lowering to focus on the scruffy man only finally catching on to what was happening.

Calloused fingers hooked under narrow chin, a warm chuckle filling the quiet space of the private elevator before the distance between the two men was closed and pale flesh played against the other man's mouth. There was little resistance and Clint smiled into the kiss when strong arms wrapped their way around his neck, dragging him closer while an insisting tongue requested entrance behind his teeth.

Such permission was granted, returning the intrusion and battling for dominance as scarred hand hooked around a slender waist and managed to stop the metal bar lining three walls of the cube from digging into his partners back when small steps brought them against the cool metal, Bruce's laughter infectious as the kiss broke to allow the exchange of carbon dioxide and oxygen.

"You planned this all night, didn't you? Asshole."

Doors quietly slid open, the gentle beep signaling the arrival at the private floor dragging Bruce's attention from the gentle kisses Clint was sneaking beneath the warmth of his scarf to the open floor plan of the shared, Hulk-proof apartment. Curling tan fingers within the thick jacket of the impatient archer there was a sharp tug that pulled the man's attention from marking the slender neck to the focus needed to enter into their home.

Tangled limbs suddenly slipped apart to reveal two distinct frames while jackets, scarves and various other winter-wear were removed. The well-practiced assassin making a point to help the other man with various methods of distraction, snatching small pecks whenever swollen lips were free. "Hey! Let me get my jacket off." Mock anger was played up in the frustrated voice, rolling his eyes when a single finger pointed upwards to directed his gaze to the second bunch of mistletoe hanging directly above their heads.

"You didn't." Face burying within his hands as dark curls moved with the shaking of his head, mouth covered as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." The response caused Bruce to frown, curiosity winning out over embarrassment to lower the block, allowing eyes to narrow and look past the face hovering so close to his and note the distinct lack of hearing aids that usually were tucked within the narrow canal of his lover's ear.

"_You jerk!_" Suddenly the scientist was pushing away from the tight embrace, freeing up once trapped arms to raise them in front of his chest while the tip of thumb and forefinger touched and a downward motion was made with dominate hand. "_You didn't listen to a word I said the entire dinner!_" The hand shapes were slow, clumsy and lacked the fluidity that years of practice had bestowed on the former circus performer – the same man who stood with jaw dropped and eyes wide.

Bruce was signing to him. Doctor Robert Bruce Banner was actually communicating with the archer in the language he had adopted at a young age.

Minutes passed, fingers twitching at his side as he desperately tried to comprehend the event that had just taken place before a soft hand at the side of his face and even softer lips pressed against strong jaw managed to stutter him back to life. "You can't blame me, sometimes I just like to watch your mouth." A sly grin, his voice broken and strained – realization beginning to set in.

"_How long…?_" It was his turn to step away, hands lifted and moving quickly through the air as the wordless form of communication poured from the young agent. "_When did this happen? Why? Is that where you have been going all those weeks? You told me you were teaching classes at the community college._" A momentary pause, enough time to allow wrists to be captured and gaze to be caught by those of his clearly caring partner.

"_Slow down? I'm still learning._" The movement of arms and hands caused the blonde's heart to skip a beat before barriers of thick, overstuffed fabric and knitted ropes of warmth were forgotten about and hands that could wield weapons and kill a man, fingers that could draw and hold the string of a taut bow for many minutes cupped gentle features of the peaceful researcher and drew him into a kiss.

Emotions poured into the simple action, an event that happened regularly in the lives of the two superheroes and yet never had Bruce tasted his partner's tears, felt the slight tremor that ran through strong arms, or encountered the passion the soldier usually reserved for his time spent training.

"You…fucker! You asshole." The words poured out of the blonde's lips before he could censor himself, the back of a hand coming up to wipe away the few tears that clung to dark lashes. "Natasha! That's where Natasha has been disappearing to every two days." It was the sheepish grin of the brunette that answered his question, laughter spilling from his core and over his lips while Bruce awkwardly shifted from side to side.

"She's been helping me outside of class. Fine tune things, correcting my grammar, and helping me practice." The cat was out of the bag in regards to the woman's involvement in what was supposed to be part of Clint's Christmas present, though as the smaller man was engulfed in another embrace, words stolen from lips and fingers with another kiss and the threading of digits together he realized that the accidental slip-up was…perfect.

"I didn't wear my hearing aids because even before this…"The hands of the fugitive were brought to soft lips, gentle kisses placed atop each fingertip while blue eyes scanned every miniscule muscle tic, every wrinkle and gray hair that he used to read when surrounding himself in silence. "Even before you even dreamed of learning sign language for me." A chaste kiss, foreheads pressing together as the words spilled from parted lips. "I could always understand you – even when I couldn't hear you."

_That's what I love about you._


End file.
